Consequences
by Lastarr
Summary: When Simon returns home all is forgiven but he never tells what went on in New York and no one thinks to ask. Sequel to Simon.


Consequences  
  
Summary: When Simon returns home all is forgiven but he never tells what went on in New York and no one thinks to ask. He and Cecilia patch things up and are going out all is well for the Camden's. That is until a certain New Yorker step back into the life of Simon Camden to stir things up. Sequel to Simon.  
  
Feed back: Please tell me what you think.  
  
A little over a month has past since Simon Camden returned home and all life is well for the Camden's. Every since Simon returned home life has been going good for him no one even bothered to ask about his time in New York they he thought were just to concerned with Mary and her life. Especially since she lost her baby 2 weeks ago. Other than Mary's loss life has been good. Him and Cecilia are back together and school is even going well. But can happiness really last forever?  
  
One Friday night as a police man is making his rounds in his car he notices a young woman walking on the side of the road she has shoulder length dark brown hair and is wearing a short camo skirt, a plain white t-shirt, a pea coat and blackish, silverish adidas sneakers with a gym bag hanging over her shoulder. He pulls his car off to the side and rolls down the passenger window.  
  
" Hey do you need help?"  
  
She stops but doesn't face him her hair falls in front of her face so that anyone watching them could not see who she was.  
  
" Um.yeah, I'm looking for a friend."  
  
She says turning to face him.  
  
At the Camden's Simon is just returning home from a date with Cecilia and they both go inside the house. Shortly after Simon and Cecilia go inside that same police car pulls up to the house.  
  
" That's the place."  
  
The police officer says pointing to the Camden's home while the young woman gets out of the car. She turns to him to reply.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome Miss."  
  
The young woman walks up the stairs at the front of the house and knocks on the door. Annie opens the door.  
  
" Hi, Mrs. Camden. Is Simon home."  
  
" Yes can I ask who you are?"  
  
Annie says kindly wanting to know whom this young woman is.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry. I'm Alisha a friend of Simon's."  
  
"He is out back you can just go out there, or I can tell him to come in."  
  
" No that's ok I will just talk to him out back."  
  
" Let me show you where he is."  
  
Annie says wondering who this woman is.  
  
As Alisha steps out side alone she sees Simon standing with a blond talking. Hearing something Simon and Cecilia both turn to see her standing there.  
  
" Hi."  
  
Alisha says to Simon, who stands in disbelief as memories flood back to him.  
  
" Simon, I need to talk to you."  
  
Alisha says coolly.  
  
" Who is that?"  
  
Cecilia whispers to Simon.  
  
" No one, hey I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cecile kisses Simon on the cheek then turns and leaves wondering who this woman is as well.  
  
"The girl friend, figures it's always the blond ones guys go for."  
  
Alisha says pointing in the direction Cecilia let in.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" What aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
She replies sarcastically.  
  
" I have some thing important to tell you."  
  
She says continuing in a more serious tone.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
He says not able to bring himself to look her in the face. She walks to him and pushes his hair out of his face and forces him to look at her. With out thinking they kiss but only briefly for Alisha breaks away and walks to the steps and sits down. Simon follows her and he allows her to put her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Rember New York and the week you stayed at my apartment?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember the night before you left?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Remember the day you left?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way I didn't mean to leave that way."  
  
" Don't apologize things happen whether you mean them to or not."  
  
Flash backs of their night together their first kiss, sleeping together, everything just floods through their minds bringing tears to Alisha's eyes but she refuses to let her self cry. She stands and looks at Simon.  
  
"Did you care about me at all or was it just sex?"  
  
" I-I-I."  
  
" You know what don't answer that. I already know what it was to you nothing, right."  
  
" Don't say that."  
  
" I just did. I just needed to know what you thought so I know what to do next."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Your back together with your girlfriend life's going good for you, you don't need this I'll just."  
  
"What?"  
  
" I'm pregnant Simon. I'm pregnant and it's yours."  
  
" What?"  
  
She runs past him and into the house and to the door where she sat her bag. Annie walks up to her.  
  
" Are you leaving already, you could stay for dinner if you'd like."  
  
" I would but I- I don't want to cause your family trouble besides I have to find some place to spend the night."  
  
" You could stay here."  
  
Normally Annie wouldn't do this but the young woman standing in front of her looked like she needed help and Annie wanted to help her. Just then Simon walks in still confused and watches as Alisha accepts the invitation to stay there.  
  
" Really thanks." 


End file.
